Conventionally, technologies of a bundling protective member bundling and protecting a plurality of thread-like bodies such as electric wires or an electric wire group exist variously. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a tubular member comprising a protective cover, a male engaging part, a female engaging part and a tab. The protective cover is sheet-shaped, extruded continuously in a longitudinal direction, and made of a soft synthetic resin. The male engaging part is formed in an arrow-shape and extruded integrally with one transverse-directional edge of the protective cover. The female engaging part is formed in a U-shape having hooks for stopping and extruded integrally with the other transverse-directional end of the protective cover. The tab is sheet-shaped, extruded integrally with a vicinity of a tip of an inner peripheral surface (one side) of the transverse direction of the male engaging part, and extended by a specific length along the inner peripheral surface in the transverse direction of the protective cover.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration that comprises a tab-shaped flap extended from a main body of a sheet. Patent Literature 3 discloses a sheet-shaped member comprising male and female member s on both end sides of the sheet, the sheet-shaped member being for use such as bundling and formed by extrusion. Patent Literature 4 discloses a member of a Durometer A hardness being less than 90 degrees as a resin hardness of a bundling member.
In addition, Patent Literature 5 discloses a tubular envelope comprising an outer cylinder, a first fastener, and a second fastener. Patent Literature 6 discloses a bundling tool for electric wires, the bundling tool obtained by applying electroless plating treatment to a surface of a synthetic resin bundling tool, the synthetic resin bundling tool comprising a bundling part to gather and bundle an electric wire group. Patent Literature 7 discloses a bundling protective member obtained by mixing a member with magnetic powder, the member protecting a wire harness bundling up electric wires.